


Dreamless Rune

by doc_gemma



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bisexual Clary Fray, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, sexy dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_gemma/pseuds/doc_gemma
Summary: A fun and smutty one shot set during the time between City of Ashes and City of Glass.Clary can't sleep because her dreams are being haunted by erotic images of her brother, Jace. When she walks in on Isabelle pleasuring herself during one of her nighttime strolls, things take an unexpected but very satisfying turn.





	Dreamless Rune

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my smut coven for encouraging me to put my filthy brain down on paper.

Clary awoke with a jerk, sitting up quickly onto her elbow and scanning the dark room. Moonlight filtered down through the sheer curtain at the window, shadows stubbornly remaining in the corners. Nothing moved and the only sound was the faint noise of the city from the street below.

Irritated, Clary flopped back onto her pillow, rubbing a hand roughly over her face. This was the third time this week that she had woken up suddenly in the middle of the night and she knew from experience that sleep would not be easy to find again. Not with her pulse racing and a throbbing ache between her legs anyway.

 _I wonder if they make a Dreamless rune,_ she pondered, shifting the blanket in a vain attempt to get more comfortable. _They must have nightmares from all the terrible things they see. Though knowing the Lightwoods, maybe not,_ she thought with a wry smile. Alec, Isabelle and Jace approached killing demons like a sport. The grin on Jace’s face when he finished that Raum demon yesterday was distinctly at odds with the black ichor spattered on his gear and the sulfurous smell that always accompanied demonic battle.

At the thought of Jace, Clary flushed and felt a throb low in her belly. The shame and anger that washed over her did nothing to lessen the arousal she felt whenever her thoughts turned to her brother. _Brother, Clary, he’s your BROTHER,_ she thought bitterly. The shocking news that the man Jace had believed to be Michael Wayland was in fact Valentine and that Jace and Clary were siblings should have been a bucket of cold water, dampening the spark of attraction between the two, but for Clary the knowledge brought shame, but no relief. Visions of Jace haunted her dreams. Jace grinning at her over his shoulder, golden eyes glinting. Jace with his back to her, shirt stretched tight across the lean muscles of his back, runes peeking out at the neckline and the sleeves. Jace pulling her against his body, twining a hand in her hair as he kissed her deeply. Jace between her legs, moaning her name against her mound as his tongue circled her clit. At this point, Clary would be glad to have a nightmare.

With a sigh, Clary slipped out of bed and made her way out into the silent hallway, grabbing a hoodie from the hook near the door. She zipped it up halfway as she walked down the hallway toward the kitchen, lost in thoughts of golden hair and dark runes against pale skin. Halfway down the hall she paused, drawn out of her musing by the strip of light under Isabelle’s door. _More than one insomniac in this place apparently_. _Maybe she knows a rune or a potion or something to get rid of the dreams,_ thought Clary, reaching out and knocking quickly as she turned the knob and opened the door. As she slipped through the doorway she looked up, Isabelle’s name on her lips and stopped short, frozen momentarily by the scene before her. Isabelle lay splayed out on her bed, eyes closed, completely naked, a light sheen of sweat coating her pale skin and her long dark hair fanned out around her head. One hand squeezed a breast, pinching at a pink nipple, while the other gripped what appeared to be a large green dildo, sliding it in and out of her slit. At the sound of the door opening, Isabelle’s eyes snapped open, her hands pausing briefly before resuming their rhythm.

A wave of heat washed over Clary’s face. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I should have knocked, I was going to ask you about a rune –” she sputtered, squeezing her eyes shut and turning so quickly that she slammed her shoulder against the edge of door.

“Clary, wait!” called Isabelle, an edge to her voice that sounded like laughter.

Clary backed into the hallway, eyes still shut, whispering, “I’m so so sorry, oh god, I’m so embarrassed –”

“Clary, WAIT!” Isabelle called. Her voice was commanding, a sense of urgency to it, and Clary paused as she pulled the door shut, stopping just short of the latch.

She heard footsteps approach and Isabelle’s face appeared in the small gap, grinning. Isabelle pulled the door open and reached out, grabbing her upper arm and pulling her into the room. To Clary’s relief, Isabelle had grabbed a black silk robe from somewhere and pulled it on, tying it loosely around her waist. Isabelle shut the door with a click and turned back to her, smiling the mischievous grin that Clary was quickly learning to associate with Isabelle’s crazier ideas. The robe she had wrapped around herself gapped in the middle, Isabelle’s smooth, flat stomach and the very edge of her breasts peeking through.

“Izzy, I’m so sorry, I was just going down to the kitchen to get something to drink, and I saw your light on, and I thought I would ask you about a dreamless rune, and – and – you should really lock your door if you’re doing that!” Clary burst out, feeling the blush from her face spread down her body and pool in her stomach.

“I left it unlocked on purpose,” she said with a shrug, “it makes it more exciting. What dreams are you trying to get rid of? The sexy ones about Jace?”

“Wha – why do you think that?! He’s my brother…” Clary protested halfheartedly.

“Oh, come on Clary, we can all see the way you guys stare at each other like you want to eat the other one. The flush on your face when you burst in here was not fear, that’s for sure,” she laughed, sliding her hand down Clary’s back and gently pushing her toward the bed. “Come in and sit down, we can find a solution to this problem I think.”

Clary walked slowly toward the bed, her embarrassment at the situation fading in the face of Isabelle’s casual attitude. Clary envied Izzy’s confident sexuality, the way she donned tight, revealing clothes like armor and reveled in the turned heads and sideways looks. Men and women stopped to stare when Izzy walked into a room and Clary craved her easy confidence. _Maybe Izzy can help me with this Jace issue –_ she thought as she neared the bed, its crisp white sheets still rumpled, something green in the middle.

Clary stopped suddenly, arrested by the sight of the ribbed dildo laying out on the bed. Her mind flashed to the image of Izzy’s core, pink and wet, as she slid it in –

Clary felt Isabelle’s warm breathe on her ear as she whispered, “Have you ever used one?”

Mutely, Clary turned her head to look at Isabelle. She shook her head ever so slightly, heat flushing her skin again. Their eyes met, the brown of Izzy’s eyes darkening ever so slightly as she leaned forward and ran one hand slowly down the front of Clary’s body, burning hot through her thin hoodie and pajama pants. Isabelle’s hand stopped between Clary’s thighs, cupping slightly and giving a gentle squeeze to her swollen, throbbing center. Clary shivered, shocked by her desire to press herself into Izzy’s hand. She’d never had this kind of reaction to a woman’s touch before.

“I can teach you,” Isabelle breathed against her lips, igniting the fire that had been smoldering in her all week long. Without a conscious decision to move, Clary felt her head jerk up and down almost infinitesimally. At Clary’s nod, Isabelle leaned in and covered Clary’s mouth with her own, her other hand coming around and twining in the hair at the back of Clary’s head, pulling in her in closer. Izzy parted her lips, licking into her mouth as she pressed her body against Clary, nipples hard like pebbles pressing into the tops of Clary’s breasts through her shirt.

Clary groaned into Izzy’s mouth and reached up to slide the silky black robe off of Izzy’s shoulders, running her hands down Izzy’s back, the smoothness of her skin broken by the thin, silvery scars of old runes. She tugged Izzy’s hips against her, wanting to be closer, wanting to feel her heat pressed against her body.

They swayed slightly and Izzy pulled back, biting Clary’s bottom lip gently as she stood up straight. Izzy reached down and untied the belt holding her robe in place at her waist, letting the silk drop to the floor. She raised one eyebrow at Clary, saying with her look, _Now you_.

Clary stood stock still, feeling as if the world around her had slowed to a crawl. This was her opportunity to stop, to pull back and return to her senses. This encounter was madness, thoughts and actions unlike any she had experienced before. In fact, the whole last month had been madness, the discovery of her Shadowhunter blood plunging her into a world she had ever imagined existed, filled with magic, violence, fear, and passion. Her mind caught and looped back. Passion. As unfamiliar as this all was, she couldn’t deny the ache in her pussy, the way her nipples tingled and pressed against her shirt. It might _be_ madness, but she wanted Izzy, wanted to touch her and taste her and be inside her.

Sensing her hesitation, Izzy stepped forward and slowly unzipped Clary’s hoodie and then stepped back, giving her space to make the choice. Clary raked her eyes up Izzy’s body, taking in the swirling marks, both new and old, the curve of her hips, the patch of neatly trimmed dark hair. Her eyes came to rest on Izzy’s lips, full and red. Her tongue darted out and wet her own lips and the immediate flood of dampness in her panties made the decision for her. She pulled her shirt off over her head and pushed her loose pajama pants and panties down over her hips, stepping out of them as they pooled on the floor around her ankles. She raised her eyes and looked squarely at Izzy with a confidence she didn’t feel but a burning ache that was oh so real.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous, Clary,” Izzy said as she came forward and grasped Clary’s breast in her hand, running her thumb over Clary’s nipple, as her other hand ran down Clary’s back to grasp her ass, squeezing and kneading. Her mouth kissed along Clary’s jaw, down onto her neck, her teeth scraping over the skin. She moved against Clary, until the backs of Clary’s knees came up against the edge of the bed and they both sat, Izzy bracing herself with one hand while pushing Clary back into the bed with the other.

Clary reached up and wound her hand into Izzy’s black hair, pulling her mouth down to her breast as Izzy’s hand crept lower and lower, leaving a trail of heat where she touched. Clary gasped and bucked her hips involuntarily when Izzy’s fingers split her folds, dipping into her wetness and swirling around her clit. Izzy chuckled and pressed two fingers inside, sucking Clary’s nipple into her mouth at the same time, drawing another little gasp and twitch from her.

Isabelle’s lips traced a line back up her neck to her mouth, pressing hard against her lips. She shifted closer to Clary, pressing her body to Clary’s from shoulder to knee as her tongue split Clary’s lips and dipped deep into her mouth, tasting faintly of mint. Izzy began moving her hand, her thumb brushing against Clary’s clit while her fingers slid in and out, pressing against Clary’s front wall, settling into a slow rhythm. Clary felt all her energy begin to pool deep in her abdomen, her core tensing and swelling as she felt her own slick begin to coat Izzy’s hand.

Feeling bold, Clary reached up and ran her hand down Izzy’s body, over the full round breasts and puckered nipples, along her hard, flat stomach, down to the coarse, curly patch of hair. She held her breath as she pressed a little lower, feeling the sticky wetness of Izzy’s pussy as she slipped her fingers between her lips, searching for the small, sensitive bump of her clit. When she found it and rubbed her finger tip over it, Isabelle groaned, breaking the kiss to grin impishly at Clary.

She dipped her head again, nipping at Clary’s bottom lip before running her lips along her jaw to the soft place just below her ear, kissing and biting at her ear lobe. She slipped a third finger into Clary and increased the pressure from her thumb, speeding up the rhythm as Clary pulsed around her. Isabelle shifted, pulling away from Clary as she ran her tongue down her body, stopping to take Clary’s nipple into her mouth before continuing downward, leaving a line of wetness that grew cold and made Clary shiver.

The world around Clary narrowed, all of her senses focused on the throbbing and ache in her core, the tangy smell of arousal, and the faint taste of mint Izzy’s tongue left behind in her mouth. She groaned in agony when Izzy suddenly pulled her hand away and sat up, looking up at Clary with her eyes glinting before turning toward Clary’s feet and swinging a leg over her chest, straddling her. Izzy’s hands ran up her thighs, gently pulling them apart and tilting Clary’s hips upward as she lowered her head. Clary felt her breath first, so hot, just before the tip of her tongue touched her clit, pressing in at the top and running all the way down, wet and hot and Clary felt herself clenching, the tension almost unbearable.

Clary bent her knees, pressing her feet into the bed to tilt her hips even more deeply, pressing her pussy into Izzy’s mouth. She felt Izzy’s throaty laugh against her, the vibration sending little shockwaves through her clit. She ached, feeling incomplete, feeling her walls clench in on emptiness. She turned her head and spotted the dildo laying to the side of the bed and watched as her hand reached out and grasped it, sliding it down to where Izzy was licking and touching.

Another laugh from Isabelle, who looked back over her shoulder at Clary, long dark hair swept over one shoulder. “Me too,” she whispered, shifting her ass closer to Clary’s head. Clary suddenly became aware of the sticky pool at the top of her chest, of the tangy smell of Izzy’s arousal and the sight of Izzy’s pussy, red and shiny with her slick, pulsing visibly.

 _All in,_ thought Clary as she raised her head and hesitantly pressed her lips to Izzy’s clit, a tender kiss that left just a hint of the tangy and slightly sour taste of Izzy on her lips. The taste and smell of Izzy’s arousal was intoxicating, unlocking in Clary an almost primal urge to taste her, to drink her in and be inside her. Her hands reached up to Izzy’s ass, grasping and kneading the firm flesh as she pulled Izzy down to her, covering her slit with her mouth and swirling her tongue around the nub of her clit, sucking it into her mouth.

Isabelle shuddered. “Yes!” she groaned, shifting her hips to press herself into Clary’s mouth, thighs tightening around her head. Clary continued to lick and suck, filling her mouth with the taste of Izzy, her own pussy dripping and aching. Slight movement from Izzy and then Clary felt something cold and hard against her opening, the length of it sliding up and down her folds as Izzy readied the dildo for her.

“Damn, Clary, you are so wet and ready we don’t even need lube,” she heard Izzy say quietly, her voice low and throaty, all trace of laughter replaced by naked desire.

“Mmmmm,” Clary hummed, tilting her hips. She felt the tip of the dildo at her opening at the same time she felt Izzy’s tongue on her clit again and she moaned, the anticipation almost unbearable. The hardness slid in slowly, inch by inch, stretching and filling Clary as her walls clenched in around it and her breathing picked up. She panted against Izzy, squeezing and licking and kissing as Izzy did the same, sliding the dildo in and out at an angle, hitting that spot in front that made Clary’s hips rock. They fell into the same rhythm, both licking and sucking, hips twitching in time. Clary slipped two fingers into Izzy’s opening, feeling the ridges and the heat, pressing deep as she sucked her clit into her mouth and suddenly Izzy was coming, her back arching and her hips bucking wildly, her walls clenching rhythmically around Clary’s fingers.

This time it was Clary who laughed, pressing kisses into Izzy’s folds, easing her down from her high. Izzy’s back was still arched, the arms supporting her over Clary’s lower half shaking as she glanced back again, her face flushed, dark hair messy. The rhythm of thrusting and licking that had paused when she came began again, faster and more urgent. Clary held onto Izzy’s hips as she began to rock her hips again, feeling the rush of energy to her core that meant she was close. Izzy thrust deeper, scraping her teeth over her clit and Clary felt the hard pebbles of her nipples pressing into her stomach, heard the wet, lewd sound of the toy sliding into her, tasted Izzy in her mouth. Weeks of tension coalesced, coming to a point, sharpening and rising until she exploded, waves of pleasure rushing out from her core, her back arching and her legs shaking as a guttural “Ahhhhhhh,” escaped from her mouth. The rhythm slowed, Izzy slowing easing the dildo out of Clary as her body relaxed, feeling boneless in the aftermath of her orgasm.

Izzy rolled off of Clary onto her back, gently stroking her hip with the back of her hand as they lay in silence for a few minutes, their breathing slowing. Clary’s mind swirled, the uncertainty rushing back in the absence of her desire. Somehow Izzy seemed to sense this, because she raised herself up onto her elbows and smiled wickedly at Clary.

“Damn girl, so pent up, we have got to get you some toys,” she chortled, sweeping away the awkwardness, alleviating the tension in her uniquely Izzy way.

“I guess so,” Clary replied, a slow grin splitting her mouth. She closed her eyes, letting her mind quiet and her body relax as her post-orgasm buzz slowly faded. She didn’t think she would have any more trouble sleeping tonight after all.


End file.
